


Stressed Out

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Stress Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is stressed, and his significant other knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

“Goddammit, son of a fucking bitch, fucking cunt, stupid mother fucking -”

“Woah, woah, there bunny boy. Language. Watch out for the children, eh?”

Ayato turns to face them, ripped from his temper tantrum, and they immediately back away when they see his face. His eyes are burning, aflame with rage and narrowed to slits. His eyebrows draw together and his lips are firmly shut in a tight, narrow line. He’s pissed. 

“Woah, sorry. You okay, babe?”

“Does it fucking look like I’m okay?” He spits angrily, aiming a frustrated kick at an innocent nearby bottle.

“Hey, hey, talk to me, sweetie. I can’t make it go away, but I can try to make it better.” They say soothingly, tempting their luck and walking closer to him to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He flinches a little, but allows the gesture, and a long, annoyed sigh escapes his lips as he rolls his neck from side to side to work out a kink.

“Fucking idiots. Can’t do their goddamn job.” He mutters, still seething, albeit a little more collected than before. “You can’t rely on other people. You can NEVER rely on other people. They’re just giant, goddamn disappointments.”

His s/o recoils, the hurt ricocheting back and forth in their mind and spreading through the rest of their body, the pang of sadness aching in their chest. He notices the movement and immediately looks guilty.

“That’s not what I meant - Fuck, I can’t do anything right, can I? It’s not you. I’m just having a shitty day.”

They relax a little and wrap their arms around his neck, leaning into his chest and resting their head against his shoulder.

“Can I make it better?”

“You’re already making it better.” He admits, relieved that he’s able to let his guard down for once in his life. 

“No… I mean…” They hesitate to meet his eyes. “I mean… can I make it a lot better”?

“What do you - Oh. Oh.” He chews on this slowly, realization dawning on him when he sees the way they’re looking at him. “Do you mean -”

“I wanna do something for you. Help you relax, Take your mind off it. Would that be okay, sweetie?”

He hates the name, it’s always seemed chastising and demeaning to him. But, coming from their lips, and spoken in such a sultry way, he can’t deny that he’s getting turned on, and getting turned on very quickly.

“Take off your clothes, okay? I’m going to make you feel good. I promise.”

He, for once in his life, does as he’s told and sheds his thick, heavy ebony coat, noticing that they’re doing the same as he is.

“What are you -”

“Turn around! Don’t look yet.”

He holds up his hands in surrender for a moment, then kicks his clothing aside. The bed is comfortable looking, and with the day he’s had, he wants nothing more than to fuck, rest a little bit, fuck some more, then go into hibernation for a week. As he’s lamenting the amount of free time he has to play with, he feels a pair of arms around his shoulders and soon finds that his eyes are being covered with his s/o’s familiar hands.

“Guess who?”

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

“Are you not gonna play along, really? I’ll rewaaaaaaaaaaard you.” They sing.

“Fuck, fine. I’m gonna guess, it’s the person I’m dating.”

“I’m gonna need you to be a little more specific about this person.” They tease.

“Fine, it’s my tease of a (bf/gf) and they’re hotter than hell and making me harder than fucking concrete, and they need to do something about it. Good enough?”

“I give it a B, but you’re allowed to see, now.”

They pull their hands from his eyes, and the room comes into focus. He turns around and realizes the minute or so he was blind was worth the wait, because what his s/o is wearing should be illegal in every country. They grin as he surveys their body and do small turns and poses for comedy, though there’s nothing funny about the raging hard on he’s sporting. And they notice. Oh, do they notice.

“Sit on the bed, I’m feeling generous today.”

Within moments, he’s perched on the bed, and they’re yanking his thighs apart. They wrap their hand around his cock and swipe the pad of their thumb over his leaking tip, spreading the liquid for easier movement. He hisses, trying his best to not just fuck their hand, and lets them get on with it, breath catching when they twist their hand a certain way or stroke the sensitive tip. He sends a wordless prayer to whatever deity there is that he can hold off for a little while longer, because with the tension and the stress he’s been feeling, he’s ready to explode in more ways than one.

“Hmmm… I think I’m going to …” They say thoughtfully, and when he opens his mouth to ask what they’re intending to do, they take him into their mouth and suck hard, rendering him temporarily mute.

HIs mouth falls open into a silent moan and his fingers knot in their hair, eliciting a pained gasp from them. He slides even further into their mouth at the sudden opening, and they nearly gag when he hits the back of their throat.

“Fuck, I’m sor - oh - shit, yes, fuck - just like that -”

They ignore his apology and continue on giving him head as if nothing happened, focusing their attention soley on the tip. Their tongue laves over it again and again, and they alternate with languid, long licks and kittenish ones, savoring the taste of him and craving more.

“I’m going to fucking cum, jesus fucking - keep going, fuck -”

They take his hair yanking with a grain of salt, deciding to go easy on him since the day was so stressful, and slide him further in, hollowing their cheeks as they suck and drawing out cries so high-pitched, Ayato would be embarrassed to admit he made them in mixed company.

“Fuck!” He shouts, and a bitter, salty liquid spreads across their tongue and invades their tastebuds, some of it slipping from their mouth and dripping from their lips.

They swallow as much as they can and pull off only when he’s finished, pleased with themselves at their ability to make him cum just with their mouth in such a short amount of time.

“Fuck you.” Ayato breathes between pants and closes his eyes.

“That’s the idea. You gonna be good for a little more in a bit?”

“You’re not sleeping tonight.”

They grin.

“Makeup does wonders for dark circles.”


End file.
